The Wesen Family's House
by Yunoki
Summary: Quelle vie auraient Nick et Monroe avec des enfants ? Je vous laisse le découvrir !


_**Salut les petits ! J'ai écris un petit OS très inspiré de « Ne le dîtes pas à Maman ! » D'ailleurs je prie toujours pour suite ! (En espérant que ce soit lu par l'intéressé :))**_

_**Enfin voilà bisous à vous et bonne lecture ! 3**_

The Wesen Family's House

Note histoire ne commence pas par «il était une fois » mais la « magie » est quand même présente à sa façon dirons nous. Cette histoire se déroule aux États-Unis dans une ville appelée Portland.

Une ville qui abrite une maison bien particulière.

Sur le vitrail de la porte tout d'abord, on peut y voir un loup hurlant une nuit de pleine lune. L'arrière de la maison donnait sur une sombre forêt. Mais ce n'est pas a cela qu'il faut s'intéresser en premier lieu. Quelqu'un aurait-il une idée ? Oui ? Les habitants ? Très bonne suggestion Watson !

Et non vous n'avez pas changé de fandom !

Bref retournons a nos moutons : les habitants de la maison.

Tout d'abord le propriétaire, Monroe Blutbad de son état. Quoi il vous faut un traducteur ?

Pour faire court Blutbad = «Grand méchant loup », oui comme dans le conte.

Passons.

Son compagnon Nick Burkhardt était un Grimm (tueur de wesen et donc de Blutbad). Ils formaient tout deux un couple heureux, entourés de leurs enfants. Pas leurs véritables enfants bien sur.

Juste quelques ados wesen ou non qu'ils avaient ramené chez eux le temps d'une nuit mais qui ne repartirent jamais.

Tout d'abord il y avait Barry, lui n'habitait pas avec eux mais avec son père. Nick servant de thérapeute auprès de celui-ci et hébergeait le fils quand le père partait en voyage d'affaire.

Mais même sans cette occasion il venait ici comme s'il y habitait. Bon ce n'était pas tout a fait faux car ce dernier était en couple avec l'un des enfants du loup et du Grimm. Enfin surtout celui de Nick oui il avait un chouchou et alors ? Il s'appelait Rody et était un Reinigein vraiment trop mignon pour son bien dixit Nick et un vrai prodige du violon selon Monroe. Enfin c'est vrai quoi, tout le monde ne peut pas envoûter des rats avec de la musique !

Leur troisième enfant était une fille, une autre Blutbad au doux nom d'Holly. La petite avait vécut presque dizaine d'année dans la forêt avant que Nick la retrouve pendant un enquête sur un soit disant Bigfoot. Il l'avait rendue a sa mère mais celle-ci était décédée d'un accident de la route. Monroe l'avait donc adopté, étant lui même un loup il savait ce dont elle aurait besoin. Et malgré son attachement presque maladif au wesen c'est Nick qu'elle appelait « maman ». La première fois que c'était arrivé Nick s'était tourné vers elle instantanément avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Puis il avait piqué sa crise le mot ayant heurté sa virilité de plein fouet cependant après s'être calmé (grâce à une folle nuit avec le loup) il avait accepté qu'il l'appelle comme ça et aujourd'hui cela ne lui posait plus aucun problème. Même Rody s'y était mit !

Il ne l'avait jamais dit (et ne le dirait sûrement jamais) mais il en était stupidement remplit de fierté.

Leurs deux derniers étaient Hanson et Gracie, le policier les avait rencontrés alors qu'il était encore avec Juliette. Quand il pensait qu'elle avait faillit devenir sa femme ! La pauvre, l'annonce du fait qu'il était un Grimm et le sortilège d'Adalind avait fini de la rendre maboule. Elle était désormais dans un asile psychiatrique dont elle ne sortirait jamais. Ben oui dire à qui mieux mieux que les monstres existaient n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

Mais revenons a Hanson et Gracie. Un soir d'hiver la jeune fille avait appelée complètement affolée et Nick avait accourût. Hanson était tombé malade et n'avait pas voulu aller se soigner, l'épisode du dispensaire l'ayant vacciné a vie.

Mais contre son avis Nick l'avait emmené a l'hôpital usant de son statut de flic pour que le jeune homme soit pris en charge. Hanson guérit il les avait invité a rester chez lui et son loup quelques jours. Ils n'étaient jamais repartit. Mais Hanson avait quelques séquelles et un vrai problème de confiance en les adultes il lui arrivait de faire quelques crises de panique pendant lesquelles il quittait la maison.

A chaque fois on le retrouvait à la gare routière et seules Gracie et Holly arrivaient à le calmer pour qu'il accepte de revenir. En effet cela avait surprit tout le monde mais l'humain et la Blutbad semblaient bien aimer, formant peu à peu un couple assez atypique il fallait l'avouer. Mais aux yeux de Nick et Monroe si leurs enfants étaient heureux, c'était tout ce qui importait.

_-Les enfants ! Tante Rosalie et Tonton Hank sont là ! Vous venez nous dire au revoir ?_

Il y eu un branle-bas de combat dans les escaliers alors que les ados descendaient. Rapidement, Holly s'accrocha aux hanches de Nick à l'aide de ses jambes calant sa tête dans son cou.

-_Maman..._

_-Oh allez Holly soit mignonne, Rosie et Hank sont là et Hanson est avec toi. Avec Monroe nous rentrons demain matin, ce n'est pas si long._

_-Sans indiscrétion vous allez ou ?_ Demanda doucement Rody.

_-On a rendez-vous._ Répondit le loup.

_-Avec qui ? _S'empressa d'ajouter Gracie.

_-Avec le capitaine Renard_, répondirent les deux amants d'une même voix.

_-Quoi ? Deux cri simultanés_, ça ne pouvait être qu'Hanson et Barry.

_-Oui on à ren__dez-vous avec lui et vous n'avez rien a y redire !_ Se rebiffa le Grimm.

_-Mais..._

Il y eu un instant de flottement puis les questions vinrent de toute part.

_-Il va venir habiter ici ?_ S'enquit Rody.

_-Vous allez être un threesome ? _Exclamation de Barry.

_-Il n'a__ pas intérêt a se moquer de vous sinon je... _Suivit de marmonnements pas Hanson.

_-En tout cas si vous l'aimez il doit vraiment être génial_, intervint Gracie.

_-On est très content pour vous_, dit Holly de sa voix douce.

Les deux amants étaient stupéfaits. Étaient-ils si transparent ? Aux yeux de leurs enfants cela semblait être le cas. Et ils les acceptaient. Le couple n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Ils serrèrent tous leurs petits dans leurs bras en un câlin groupé. Puis ils partirent avec une dernière recommandation de la part du Grimm.

_-Ne faites pas de bêtises._

_-C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut dire ça_, cria Barry avant que la porte ne se referme.

Les deux hommes allèrent à leur rendez-vous qui se passa merveilleusement. Et bientôt ils furent trois, un nouvel habitant investit la maison, partageant le lit King Size de la chambre parentale. Renard eu rapidement l'affection des enfants et plus particulièrement d'Hanson qui ne refit plus de crise du jour ou le wesen royal vient vivre avec eux.

C'est ainsi que se termine ce conte d'un nouveau genre et même si il ne commence pas par « il était une fois » il fini bel et bien par : ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

**FIN**.

_**Et voilà cet OS est fini ! :-) Je le trouve particulièrement bien réussit, enfin peut-être un peu guimauve. (?) En tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire.**_

_**Bisous à vous ! :3**_

_**Yunoki !**_

_**P.S : Une review = un auteur heureux !**_

_**P.P.S : Si ça vous intéresse j'ai deux fanfiction en cours d'écriture et publication Boy's never don't cry (Boy's don't cry sur le fandom de White Collar) qui est un CrossOver entre Hawaï five-0 et White Collar (pas la peine de connaître les séries pour lire comme c'est un UA). Et j'ai une autre fanfiction sur le feu sur Grimm sous le titre de : Pour les neufs mois à venir.**_

_**Passez faire un tour ! ;-)**_


End file.
